Hearing ones own voice has long been known by vocal performers as important to successful vocal performance, as evidenced by the number of tools and electronic vocal and instrument monitoring and recording products developed over many years. Products range from well-designed auditoriums, state of the art wireless in-ear vocal and instrument monitoring, to the time tested closing of one ear to perceive their own voice through the vibrations in their own head.
Vocal and instrument monitoring equipment and technology remains quite expensive, putting it out of reach of most musicians. Even with advances in technology, prices are still prohibitive for most vocalists and musicians to use newer technologies such as in-ear monitoring. Moreover, the space requirements and heavy equipment used in industry standard wedge or side monitoring systems are quite complicated and cumbersome.
Therefore, inexpensive and easy to use vocal monitors are needed in the art. Musicians need a system that is inexpensive, simple, compact and thereby easy to utilize at performances and rehearsals of all kinds.